cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Empire (Standard Edition)
|- |align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2"|'Factbook' |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Mottor' |”To the Top!” |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Team Color' |Multi |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Founded on' |July 14, 2009 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Founded by' |Tiberius12 |- |align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2"|'Statistics' updated August 13, 2010 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Total Nations''' | 41 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Active Nations' | 29 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Percent Active' | 71% |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Alliance Strength' | 513,857 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Avg. Strength' | 12,533 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Total Nukes' | 56 |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Score' | 2.32 |- |align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2"|'Leadership' |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Emperor' | * ColonelTom of Henry |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Magister Equitem | * Varianz of Teltaria |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of Internal Affairs' | * Sumizome of PRAISEME |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of Finance' | * Comandante Dues of Imperialist Amerika |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of Trades' | * Easton of Jabba |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of War' | * Megadeth of Amerikastan |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of Foreign Affairs' | * Akaboshi of Akaboshi |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Praetor of Recruitment & Orientation' | * Juggernaut123 of Juggernaut |- |align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2"|'International Relations ' |- |align="center" style="background:maroon;"|'MDoAP' | * - IR |- |align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2"|'Other Information' |- |style="background:maroon;"|'Important Links' | * RE Forums * Join here * RE Statistics * RE Offical IRC chatroom #romanempireSE |} Roman Empire History The 'Roman Empire (SE) ' is an older alliance that is experiencing a rebirth of sorts. Founded in July 2009 by Tiberius12, it was based on a Tournament Edition alliance of the same name, founded approximately a year before by Tiberius12. After a period of inactivity from the old guard, ColonelTom took the reigns of the alliance and lead an effort at a revival. His hard work paid off, and both old and new members began to unite and work for the Empire's betterment. With just the right mix of new “young blood” and “old time veterans” in their leadership, the Empire has begun to once again grow and prepare for the success many members have long known it has been destined for. As a result of a Roman Empire (TE) member (Aragorn, Admin bless him) winning Round 11 of Tournament Edition, the Roman Empire's flag has been added to the in game index as #74. RE Politics Government Officials The Roman Empire has a very inclusive and time tested government structure, starting with the Emperor and His Praetors. Foreign Relations The Roman Empire has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. However, the Empire does recognize the value of good friends. The Roman Empire will seek to sign treaties with other alliances, and welcomes diplomats from all alliances to its forums. Recent Foreign Relations News On August 8, 2010, ColonelTom announced the withdrawal of the Roman Empire (Standard Edition) from the Peace and Love Train Accords. On August 11, 2010, ColonelTom announced Pax Romanum (Peace form Rome) which is a MDoAP between the Roman Empire (Standard Edition) and Imperium Romanum. This pact is an upgrade from the earlier Roman Accords of August 17, 2009. Charter The Roman Empire Charter Section I: Government Article I. The Charter This charter will serve as the governing document of the Roman Empire. All members of the Empire are bound to obey the rules and regulations laid out within this document. No one is above the Charter, not even the Emperor. Article II. The Government The government shall consist of: One Emperor, serving for life. Four Council members, two appointed two elected, with the appointed serving for life. There shall be four Ministers: Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of War, Minister of Recruiting, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Each Minister may appoint sub-Ministers (such as sub-Minister of Education). Special ranks may be created at the discretion of the Emperor. Government is based on a meritocracy; qualified individuals will be appointed to posts. There shall also be a Tribune, elected by the people to serve as their non-voting representative to alliance leaders. Article III. The Emperor The Emperor of the Roman Empire serves as the head of the alliance. The Emperor is endowed with the following powers: power to order nations to attack other nations, power to negotiate treaties with foreign powers, power to veto laws passed by the Council, power to banish members of the alliance, power to put nations on the ZI list, power to appoint two members to the Council, power to vote in the case of a tied vote in the Council, power to appoint diplomats, power to appoint Ministerial positions, power to remove officials he is entitled to appoint, power to authorize nuclear strikes, and the power to institute “Signing Orders,” which have force of law unless vetoed by a majority vote in the Council. The Emperors powers are not limited to those stated above. If the Council declares a state of war, the Emperor assumes Emergency Powers, granting him the power to override all other officials, elected and appointed. The Emperor serves in his position for life, until resignation, or until removed by a unanimous vote of the Council and a majority vote of the Ministers. The Emperor is expected to set the moral standard for the Roman Empire. Failure to do so is one reason for removal. The Emperor is also expected to be active; but in the event that he is not the Emperor is empowered to appoint one individual as Regent, to serve as Interim Emperor in the event the Emperor is out of contact for more than 24 hours. Article IV. The Council The Council of the Roman Empire shall consist of five members, two elected and three unelected (appointed). The appointed members shall be appointed by the Emperor, and serve eight month terms. The elected members of the Council also serve for six month terms. The Council shall have the following powers (unless otherwise stated, must be passed by majority vote): power to ratify treaties negotiated by the Emperor or approved by him, power to remove members (excluding Imperial officials) by majority vote, power to formally declare war, and the power to pass new laws not violating the charter (require signature of the Emperor). The Council will also serve as advisers to the Emperor. Article V. The Ministers and Ministries Ministers serve specialized functions within the Empire. They are appointed by the Emperor and serve at his discretion. The following Ministerial positions currently exist: Minister of War, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Recruiting, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Each Minister heads a department that specializes in the appropriate function. Members of each department are appointed by the Ministers. Sub-Ministries in specialties may be created, such as Minister of Education. Sub-Ministries must be approved by the Emperor. Such positions must be approved by the Emperor. Ministerial rules do not override alliance law or Imperial “signing statements,” but if no law contradicts them hold the force of law. Ministers are expected to perform to the best of their abilities, and be a shining light of our Empire. Article VI. General Assembly The General Assembly will serve as the voice of the membership within the Empire. Any member of the Empire may bring a request to the Chairman of the Assembly, a member who will be elected every 6 months. If the Chairman sees the issue as having merit, he will propose a law to fix the issue. All members are allowed to vote on the law, which, if it passes by a three-quarters vote, requires either the signature of the Emperor or a majority vote of the Council to pass. If passed, it becomes law. The Chairman of the General Assembly may be removed by a majority vote of the Council with approval by the Emperor. Article VII. Amending the Charter Amendments to the Charter is at the sole discretion of the Emperor. Section II. Membership Article I. Applications Prospective members are invited to apply in the admissions section of our forums. They must have their alliance affiliation set as Roman Empire to apply. They must fill out the required information and answer any questions asked of them by government officials. No one on a ZI list may apply. Applicants are also allowed to ask questions of the government or members. Prospective members are encouraged to come on IRC and speak to alliance members, and gain a full sense of the alliance. Article II. Admissions Once a thorough background check has been completed, applicants will be either admitted to the Empire on a probationary basis, or rejected outright. Those admitted will be paired with a mentor who will judge their understanding of the game and teach them the in’s and outs of Cybernations. Once their mentor determines that they are fully prepared, they will be inducted into the Empire as full members. Article III. Loss of Membership Membership may be lost due to gross negligence, treason/spying, cowardice, anti-Empire activities, or failing to follow orders. The Emperor may remove members at his discretion. The Council may remove non-governmental members by majority vote. Section III. War Article I. Zero Infrastructure The Roman Empire endorses the policy of Zero Infrastructure, also known as ZI, for heinous offences. We also support Permanent-Zero Infrastructure, though we will only use it in the event that a nation poses a grave threat to the Empire. We reject the policy of Eternal-Zero Infrastructure, known as EZI, and refuse to use it. Any nation under a ZI or PZI sentence may appeal directly to the Emperor for clemency. The Council may, by unanimous vote, remove someone from the ZI list. Article II. Declaring War The Emperor has the power to send nations into battle, but only the Council may officially declare war, by majority vote. Declarations of war will be posted on the forums no later then 11:50 PM Cybernations time. We will conduct ourselves with class and dignity during a war. Article III. Tech Raids The Roman Empire allows tech raids. Each raid target must be cleared by a member of the Council or the Emperor. Raid targets may not be a member of an alliance of more than three nations, or be allied to an alliance of more than three nations. Article IV. Spying Spying is prohibited. Period. If any member of the Roman Empire spies or accepts information from spies, he will be summarily dismissed and subject to ZI. We believe in honor, and spying is counter to all we hold dear. Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:Alliances